chaosrebornfandomcom-20200214-history
Magic Wood
__FORCETOC__Woodlands and forests have long been an important location for many a fantasy tale and in Chaos Reborn you can create your own by casting Magic Wood. 5 magic trees will then be grown and between them you will find protection for your Creature Units in the form of an increased magic power and as for yourself, you may enter a magic tree to use as a living shield. This shield will eventually die but in when this occurs a new Spell will be added to your Spell Hand. By this method you may obtain the infamous Turmoil Spell. Magic Wood is a Law Spell with a casting chance of 70% or Mana Cost of 30. Its Mega-spell is Magic Forest which allows up to 10 magic trees to be seeded for you and your allies’ protection. However, should the tide of battle require more offensive tactics then an army of Elves may be created by transmuting the trees into the nimble archers with the Talisman Aelfscyne or, alternatively, a sea of Gooey Blobs can be created from the trees with the Talisman Garivano. Thus, Magic Woods are a powerful and versatile creation that can be slotted into many Wizards’ plans and a source of new opportunities through their ability to give new spells. 'Game Lore' So in front of the mighty walls of Tiryns it was that Demokritos had shown the strength of his craft. And a mighty work of craftsmanship it was for no alchemist or herbalist was he but that of lessor stock to them; a mere unproven and untrained Gifted who was thus unworthy to carry the title of Egregoroi. And yet this Gifted had done that which was not his to do with staff and with will and with exertion to the brink of losing his mind by bringing forth a vessel of mana. However, this vessel was not of stone or metal, and had not had mana transferred within it; it was a tree grown from the very soil beneath his feet and the mana within it came from the elements around it. Thus, it did protect with magic that which lay near to its branches as a warrior maiden may protect her mother. And he called this tree ‘Sanctuary’ and stepped into it as if it was his own attire and did become one with it. Remaining protected, safe, until the tree did wither from the burden of mana flowing into its ward Demokritos did then stand in its dust with the endless mana desiring slain and blessed with a new power. From The Book of Green Shades by Farious Based upon the work: The Loremaster's Guide by Allen Stroud & Julian Gollop 'Alternative Names' In the Fractured Worlds a Magic Wood may also be known as a Blessed Wood or Sanctuary Wood. 'Appearances' * Book of Green Shades. 'Special Abilities' * Blessing: A wizard who starts their turn inside a magic tree has a 1/3 chance of receiving a new Spell in their Spell Hand. This is one of the methods of obtaining the Turmoil Spell and circumnavigating the effects of a Taboo. * Magic Sanctuary: Friendly Creature Units adjacent to a magic tree receive +30 magic power. Note: Unofficial Names of Abilities 'On the Battle Map' Magic Wood - Casting (Chaos Reborn Wiki) Magic Wood - Death (Chaos Reborn Wiki) 'Mega-spell' Magic Forest (Chaos Reborn Wiki) 'Further Reading' * Allen Stroud (Official Site) - Scribe of Chaos Reborn's Official Lore. * Enchanted Forest at Wikipedia Category:Spells Category:Law Category:Growths